


What I'm Capable Of

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's curse creates Storybrooke, a perfect little town in the mid-west during the gold rush era. Well, perfect until Emma Swan shows up, that is. (Wild-West Season 1 AU, basically) Written for Red Swan Queen Week Day 2 - Canon Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Capable Of

There was somethin' funny about this town. That was for sure.

Emma downed the last of her drink and slammed the glass on the table. She span it round in her fingers as she thought.

It definitely had something to do with the Mayor. It wasn't even the fact that she was a woman. (Who ever heard of a female Mayor before?) But more the fact that none of the townsfolk seemed to remember electin' her.

Sure she could govern, hell, Emma was pretty sure she could do just about anythin' she set her mind to. She was one hell of a ballsy lady. But there was just something off about her, about this whole damn place.

The Mayor's kid swore blind it was because they were all cursed or somethin', and that his Ma was some kind of Evil Queen. Emma could kind of see where he was comin' from sometimes.

The question was though, what was she gon' do about the whole thing?

She was only supposed to be here a few days, but that had already turned into a week. The kid had gotten under her skin and she wanted to make sure he was okay. But what did that really mean?

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the barmaid, Ruby, leaning on the counter in front of her. Her corset made the whole sight quite impressive and it took a lot of effort on Emma's part not to stare too long.

"Can I get you another, darlin'?"

"Please."

Ruby poured another shot but made no move to leave when she was finished.

"So what's goin' on in that beautiful blonde head o' yours then? You looked like you was miles away."

Emma glanced up and was immediately captivated by the look in Ruby's eyes.

She knew that look.

Perhaps there were other reasons to stay as well as the kid after all.

"You know of any jobs goin' around town Ruby?"

Ruby leaned back, a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Funny you should ask that, I just heard the other day that Sherriff Graham was lookin' for a deputy."

Emma sat up straighter. Deputy Sherriff. She could do that. She was a bounty hunter after all, it weren't so different to Sherriffing, only she probably wouldn't get paid so much…

"Not sure you're in with a shot though," Ruby added with a chuckle, obviously remembering Emma's first night in town when she was arrested for being drunk and disorderly after being invited for a drink with the Mayor.

Emma glared at her half-heartedly.

"So, you gon' be sticking around then Emma? I hope to see more of you if you do…"

Ruby winked and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"That you will Ruby, that you will."

\-----------------------------

"I thought I told you to leave town, Miss Swan."

Emma stopped in her tracks in the doorway to the Sherriff's office.

Mayor Mills was perched cross-legged on the edge of her desk, blouse open a few buttons too many, and fixin' Emma with the kind of look a vulture gives its next meal.

Emma suddenly felt very hot under the collar.

"You did. I ignored you. Now I'm Deputy Sherriff, so looks like I'll be around a bit longer, don't it?"

The Mayor stood and prowled towards her, Emma remained rooted to the spot despite her bravado.

Mayor Mills stopped a hair's breath from her, and for a moment Emma thought she might be about to kiss her. Her breath hitched involuntarily, causing the Mayor to smirk.

"I will not have you steal my son, or ruin my town. Do I make myself clear Miss Swan?"

Emma barely managed to tear her gaze away from the lips that had uttered those words to answer them.

"Crystal."

"Good."

And with that the Mayor was gone, leaving behind a very flustered and slightly confused Deputy Sherriff.

There was only one solution to this conundrum right now.

Liquor.

\-----------------------------

Many, many, shots later and Emma found herself being led upstairs to her room at the inn by Ruby, who was holding her hand and giggling every time she looked back at Emma, who was still just about coherent enough to know that she was starin' at Ruby's ass and not much else.

Ruby pulled her into the bedroom and Emma collapsed onto the bed. She hoped she didn't pass out before they got to the fun part.

Ruby began to undress herself and Emma watched in fascination. She always admired girls who could wear corsets and petticoats and what not. She was more of a shirt and britches kind of a gal, it was more practical in her line of work.

When she was down to nothin' but her undergarments, Ruby crawled across the bed until she was sat astride Emma.

"You seem to be wearing too many clothes, Deputy," she murmured as she began unbuttoning Emma's shirt. 

Emma kissed her over and over as her fingers worked. The girl was a masterpiece. All muscle. How in the heck did a barmaid get so strong?

She leaned forward and ran her tongue over the thin cotton covering Ruby's breasts. Ruby shivered and Emma reached up and pulled her shift down.

Ruby bare before her was truly a sight to behold.

But she didn't have long to appreciate it as the door to the room burst open.

Ruby yelped and grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself, leaving Emma in nothing but her underwear to face the gaze of Mayor Mills.

"Deputy Swan. Ruby," the Mayor greeted, as though this was the most normal situation in the whole world.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Mayor Mills!" Emma cried, outrage winning over all other emotions at that particular moment.

The Mayor closed the door behind her and locked it. Emma wished she'd thought to do that in the first place.

"Please, call me Regina."

Emma didn't have any clue what in the hell was happening.

"Alright, Regina, what in the hell do you think you're doing? In case you hadn't noticed we were having kind of a private moment…"

Regina began walking slowly towards the bed.

"Yes, I had noticed. That's why I'm here. You see I'm not very good at sharing…"

Sharing? What was she…

Emma turned her head slowly to Ruby, suddenly realising she'd been awful quiet since the mayor walked in.

Ruby was staring at Regina, and Emma couldn't quite work out if it was with anger or lust.

When she looked back at Regina she had her answer though. Lust. Definitely lust.

Regina had already taken off her shirt and was stepping out of her skirt. The woman was every bit as glorious in the flesh as Emma had imagined (and she had imagined it a few times since arriving in town).

She walked round the side of the bed towards Ruby. When she reached her she grabbed the hair at the back of her head and yanked her upwards into a fierce kiss. Emma kind of hated how turned on it was makin' her.

Ruby was panting by the time Regina pulled away from her, and Emma was breathing harder than usual too.

Regina pulled at her shift, letting it fall to the floor, confident as ever standing there in the nude.

God, this was a side of the Mayor that Emma had never thought she'd get to see. She was damn glad she had though.

"Perhaps I need to be shown the benefits of sharing," Regina drawled, and somehow it still managed to sound like a command. 

She crawled onto the bed, towards Emma, and Emma found herself unable to move or even look away.

When their lips first met it was soft, tentative almost. It was unexpected. But it only lasted a moment, and then Regina was pushing her back, taking what she wanted (all of which Emma was more than happy to give).

The night passed in a blur of sweat and moans and skin. Emma had never experienced a night like it. She'd come undone so many times she'd be surprised if she could walk at all tomorrow.

When they finally finished they lay together on the bed, naked limbs entangled, and Emma briefly wondered if this might just be what happiness felt like before she fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

Emma woke suddenly, her senses keenly honed to the sound of movement around her. She hadn't survived this long as a bounty hunter by accident.

Ruby was still curled around her side, one hand on Emma's breast, and in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window Emma could see Regina dressing herself.

"You not gon' stay for round two in the morning?" Emma asked softly, trying not to wake Ruby.

Regina looked up sharply, clearly caught off guard that Emma was awake.

"And have someone see me leave? I think not, Miss Swan."

A faint feeling of unease settled in Emma's gut.

"Back to Miss Swan are we? Shame, I liked the way you moaned my name…"

Regina jabbed a finger at her in the dark.

"You will not mention what happened here tonight to anyone, do you understand me? If you breathe a word of this I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

Emma chuckled softly. She wasn't stupid. She was a public official here now too, she had almost as much to lose as Regina.

"Of course. That don't mean we can't do it again though…"

Even in the semi-darkness Emma could see Regina's sneer.

"Miss Swan, in case I haven't made myself clear since you arrived, I. Want. You. Out. Of. My. Town. Tonight does not change that. So you will leave in the morning, or life will become very unpleasant for you, and believe me, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

She turned and left the room before Emma could reply.

Ruby shifted in her sleep and Emma sighed. It was a shame, that really had been the best damn sex she'd ever had.

But fine. If that was the way Regina wanted to have it, Emma could play that game.

It was Regina who had no idea what _she_ was capable of, and boy was she about to find out…


End file.
